Anchored
by RobinXZatanna
Summary: Because drowning every once in awhile comes with the territory of being the Captain of the Straw-hat pirates. Although on this day, his nakama might have come to the rescue too little, too late. Nakamaship, angst, and fluff :)


**My first One Piece fic! I'm sorry if anything is out of character, I've only recently joined the fandom so..I'm a newb, but I absolutely adore Luffy, so I decided to write this. Anywho, I'd really appreciate feedback for this, flame too if you must, I've got Ace here to put them out. ;)**

**~RobinXZatanna**

* * *

He knows his situation isn't looking good, Smoker's thrown him just a bit too far and he's practically useless with the seastone cuffs, and he's trying not to panic because that's not what a Straw hat pirate does, but that sea is coming closer and closer and he's really trying not to fear what the ocean has in store for him.

He hits it, as expected, with a plunk and doesn't even get a chance to remember if one of his nakama saw him go under or not because the blackened waters are all around him, clawing, slithering down his throat, cold as ice and pulling him down, down down...

He's trying to hold his breath and kick out with his legs but its not working. His whole body feels like lead and his head is growing fuzzy. He's really living up to that anchor name now.

The damned seastone is making everything worse, making him tired and sleepy on top of drowning.

He's trying to keep his eyes open but his lungs are burning and screaming at him.  
He's thinking badly now, what if his nakama didn't see him go under? What if, what if they think he's already dead and stopped looking- he stops himself immediatly. His nakama are the only sure thing in his life, they wouldn't do something like that.

Even so, his eyes are so heavy and maybe if he just closes them for a moment-

'_Now that's not like my little baka brother. Giving up so easily.'_

Luffy's eyes snap open so fast they burn from the water flowing into them. That sounded so much like nii-san..but there's no way it could-

_You haven't become King Of the Pirates, you're not allowed to die yet, Luffy. _

He peers into the darkened corners of the ocean around him, trying to find the source of the sound, there's no mistaking it. It's definitely Ace.

_How would your nakama feel? If you leave them, who's gonna be Captain to the Strawhats?_

Luffy's brow furrows in fierce determination. Nii-san is right. He can't die. His crew needs him.

Struggling with all his might he desperately tries to kick his legs that have turned to five ton weights, vision still spinning before it leaves him completely.

His strength is waning and he barely makes out the splashing sound and whir of water around him, until he feels something tug on his vest.

He doesn't even have to open his eyes to know, the calloused hands gripping him tightly belong to Zoro. In another split second he can feel an arm around his waist and his ears pop as he and his first mate shoot upwards through the murky depths.

The next time he's aware of his surroundings he's being placed gently on the deck, the water still clinging to him forming a puddle around his body.

Zoro's next to him coughing before he reaches towards his captain and turns Luffy on his side.  
He wants to question why but doesn't have the strength, that is, until he's coughing too, depositing large amounts of water on the deck previously residing in his lungs.

When the fit is over he's out of breath, his head lulls until a hoof gently cradles it and sets it back on the deck.

The colors and shapes of his crew are still swimming in and out of his vision, but he swears he can see a familiar tatoo in his line of vision, Whitebeard.

Nii-san.

He sees Ace look back at him and smile warmly with a nod before he disappears.

All Luffy can do is stare, tears pricking at his eyes. _He saved me again. _

But now, he's picking up on his nakama's voices. Robin's _Welcome Back, Captain-San, _Chopper's frenzied little hooves along the deck, looking him over to make sure he doesn't have any life-threatening injuries, Nami yelling at him on how much of an idiot he is, although he is sure he can hear her sniffling, Sanji's rant at him for worrying Nami-schwan, Brooke in his sing-song voice on how he would play some victory music, Usopp clapping happily, and Franky giving him a thumbs up as he checks the ships engines over.

They're all here and he's never felt so safe.  
And that's all the prompting he needs before he closes his eyes with a smile, falling asleep surrounded by his nakama.

"_We've got you, Captain." _


End file.
